moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam Yorkson
First Sergeant 'Liam Yorkson '''is a Redridge First Sergeant and Senior Engineer of Larele's Rangers He served in Redridge as a militiaman and soon moved to Stormwind City where he began working full time as part of the Rangers. His primary skills are engineering, resource gathering, hunting and fighting. '''All Links are WIP so far ' History Early Life Liam was born in Eastern Redridge son to Allen Yorkson (father) who was a fisher and owned a somewhat medium sized fishing business and Victoria Yorkson (mother) who was a hunter & beast capturer. Happiness does not last long although, and soon when the Orcs of the Blackrock clan attacked, tragedy stroked. When Liam was coming home from a day of school he saw his Father pushed off a cliff from his own eyes. He ran quickly as the Orcs began to chase him and got away luckily. Relocation with his mother was lucky and they moved to Lakeshire. A knight by the name of Henry Sylvester was lucky to catch them and they rode back to Lakeshire. Yorkson stayed in Lakeshire for the most of his life and graduated from his engineering school. He decided to enlist in the militia and guard of Redridge. He worked as a small commander and fought off Blackrock forces but soon was captured by one. He was tortured for a week but one day he left and ran for his life for good. The next few weeks with barley enough food he found himself in the Eastvale Logging Camp Life in Eastvale Logging Camp When he arrived in Eastvale Logging Camp, Liam was approached by a man by the name of Barenon. Barenon let Liam inside his home for a bit while he healed and offered Liam a job as a logger and hunter. Soon enough he started his full time career as a logger. Collecting wood and filling up quotas it was a basic job. Barenon would do weekly hunting trips where he would hunt bears and wolves. He said to Liam that if he could pass 3 tests he would be allowed to be in his weekly hunts. The first test was to wield a rifle, and get 3 shots straight at the target. The second test was to survive a wolf using your bare hands and a knife. And the third and final test was to survive in the woods for a day. Liam trained all day for hours just be in his hunting trip and he earned his privilege soon enough. Every week he and his party would go out hunting bears and wolves as usual. After 2 consecutive years of hunting and working at the logging camp he decided he had enough of the work and decided to leave the logging camp taking all of the gold with him to head to Stormwind City. Stormwind Architect Liam moved into Stormwind after weeks of travelling on horse-back. He rented a small house in Old Town and applied for Engineering courses in Stormwind. Studying for hours and hours upon end he graduated. He chose to mostly specialize in Mechanical, Civil and Manufacturing Engineering and worked as an engineer for the Stormwind Architect Board. His projects include: * The construction of the several pipes around the canal areas. * Assisted with the designing of several urban areas. * Manufactured wood, stone, and other materials needed for construction. He kept this job for about 12 years until he found a new career. The Rangers (WIP) Relationships Some of these are short and WIP. Larele Moonfang Liam Yorkson has worked with General Larele Moonfang for some time. He considers Larele to be an excellent and passionate commander/general during these times. Maz Daerun Maz Daerun being the Commander of the Scout divisions is well-respected among Liam Yorkson and is well-cooperated as-well. John Hastings-Shadeclaw John Hastings is a good friend of Liam and is also the Second in Command of the Rangers. Respect is well-earned from Liam Yorkson and the two cooperate a lot on several ideas. Military Campaigns * Drustvar Expedition (Scouting) * Eastern Redridge Campaign * War of the Thorns * Battle of Stromgarde * War in Kul Tiras * Operation: Burning Stone Currently Currently Liam as First Sergeant will be recruiting more for the Rangers and will be planning several missions during the conflicts of the Horde and Alliance. He is devoted to his engineering passion and wishes the best for the Alliance and his allies. Trivia * Liam has an extremely strange addiction to coffee for some reason. He is slowly trying to stop drinking it due to a suggestion from Affinaria Hastings-Shadeclaw. * Liam likes to create weird engineering devices and sometimes harms himself in the process. * He absolutely despises Blackrock Orcs so much. Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Human Category:Hollowpike Company